Avian Warriors
Avian Warriors is an American comic book series published by Archtive Partners since TBD 2020, being a spin-off to Beautiful Avians. Synopsis After the events of Collin: Legends of the Avians, a new team of Avians are formed with the purpose to protect Harpy Valley from darkness. Characters Main * The Avian Warriors, consisting of: **'Rainee Berryman/Scarlet Macaw' - a teenage girl who protects Harpy Vallery from perils and the leader of the Avian Warriors. **'Mercedes Goodman/Golden Pheasant' - a Puerto Rican teen girl who is the second leader of the Avian Warriors. **'Saleen Shelby/Puffin' - a teenage girl who is the builder of the inventions that the Warriors use. **'Jayla Patton/Mockingbird' - A also dumb member of the Avians, although quite smarter than Mads. She is the youngest of the Avian Warriors. She has a love interest on Dillon. It is revealed that her favorite food is Japanese and Chinese foods. **'Karleey Goodwin/Flamingo' - an African American teen girl who is usually gets TBD. **'Morgan Swanson/Swan' - an intelligent but reserved member of the Avian Warriors. She is the smartest of the team. **'Tasia Rameriz/Toucan' - a rather rebellious member of the Avian Warriors who despite her rebellious nature, still cares about her teammates. **'Maddison "Mads" Witherspoon/Blue Jay' - a playful and goofy, but confident and tough Avian who is the dumbest member. **'Geraldine Joly/Nest' - an elderly lady who is the boss of the Avian Warriors. She rides in her flying chair, and has one leg, as her other leg is broken off, being replaced with a peg. Supporting *'Shelby Shellman' - a overweight teen African-American girl who aids the Warriors. *'LoveFinger' - a lovestruck finger. *'Dustin Cooper' - a teenage/young adult man who is known for his friendliness to the Avians. *'Dillon Rhodes/Armadillo' - a teen boy who can roll and the protector of the Quad Islands. He is often annoyed with Jayla talking cute about him, since he is aware that Jayla has a crush on him. He also is found of Chicken and Dumplings. **'Brooke Rhodes' - Dillon's younger sister who serves as his eyes in the sky being a techno and book nerd. She also cooks for fun. * Antagonists * Dark Avians, consisting of: **'Ashton Childers/Crow' - a teenage girl who is the leader of Dark Avians. **'Elizabeth Williams/Terror Bird' - the Dark Avian's second-in-command who is calm and calculating and secretly planning to overthrow Ashton as the leader. **'Aida Garcia/Vulture' - the fashionista member of the Dark Avians who usually wears disguises to trick people. **'Ivie Scott/Raven' - a teenage girl who usually builds inventions for the Dark Avians, while also being a secret spy. ** *'Garreth' - a Djinn who plots to enslave Harpy Valley. *'The Seeker' - a monster who seeks people who bear the Mark of the Seeker and kills them. *'Wendigo' - a vicious monster who, unlike Dillon, is an actual monster and tries to eat people. *appear * Issues #''Welcome Back'' - After the events of Legends of the Avians, Rainee decides to recruit the Avians, to become Avian Warriors. #''The Dark Avians'' - The Crow forms a team of evil Avians when she finds out that Scarlet Macaw formed a team. # #''Mark of the Seeker'' - When the Dark Avians secretly gives Jayla a Mark known as the Mark of the Seeker, the other Avian Warriors learn that a monster is after her and tries to stop it. # #''Claws of the Raven'' - After Ivie decides to spy on the Avian Warriors, she TBD. #''Fist Fight'' - Ashton forces Rainee into a one-on-one fistfight where if Ashton wins, the Avians must submit loyalty to the Dark Avians, and it Rainee wins, she must dance stupidly for an hour. #''Replaced'' - Vulture kidnaps and masquerades as Mads, as a result, when the other Avian Warriors figure out something is wrong with Mads and tries to figure it out. #''Odd Woman Out'' - When Elizabeth finds a way to put all off the Avian Warriors, except for Tasia, under her control, Tasia has to find a way to undo the effects. #''Jayla and Dillon'' - TBD. Trivia *Jayla is the first Avian with braces. **Sara from Beautiful Avians was to have braces as well, but the creator thought it would be better if she has no braces. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas